1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to server-type facsimile system. More particularly, the invention relates to a client-server facsimile system composed of a plurality of client terminals connected to a local-area network (hereinafter referred to as a “LAN”) system, and a server device connected to the LAN system and also, through an ISDN or pay-station telephone network, to a facsimile machine such as a G4 or G3 facsimile machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transmitting of a document, which has been created and edited at a terminal device, to another ISDN or pay-station telephone network via a modem is prior art. However, a conventional terminal device having a data communication function of this kind cannot be shared by a plurality of client terminals on a LAN even if it is connected to the LAN, and therefore the device serves merely as a dedicated communication terminal. In addition, since the device is dedicated to G4 or G3 facsimile communication, it cannot be changed over between the G4 and G3 modes.
Further, the transmitting of a document, which has been created and edited at a terminal device such as a personal computer or work station, to another ISDN or pay station telephone network via a communication interface port or communication adapter is prior art. However, a conventional terminal device having a data communication function of this kind cannot be shared and managed by a plurality of client terminals such as personal computers or work stations on a LAN even if it is connected to the LAN, and therefore the device serves merely as a dedicated communication terminal. In addition, since the device is dedicated to G4 or G3 facsimile communication, a selection cannot be made between the G4 and G3 modes.
In conventional facsimile transmission, there is a client-server facsimile system in which a plurality of client terminals are connected to a LAN, and in which a server device having a file storing function is connected to a wide-area network (WAN). According to this facsimile system, the server device is instructed to directly transmit files that are within a client terminal, the server device stores the files temporarily, converts them into facsimile data and then transmits the data. In this case, transmission requests from a plurality of clients are registered in a queue within the server. By virtue of this arrangement, files created at a plurality of personal computers or work stations can be transmitted by facsimile.
However, with the conventional client-server facsimile system, the conversion of a file into facsimile data is performed within the server device. Consequently, when it is attempted to temporarily store the file in the server device, a transmission error will be sent back if there is not enough storage capacity for the transmitted file to be stored. Until the request for storage is accepted, the operator must perform the required operation repeatedly.
Owing to the development of ISDN's in wide-area networks (WAN's), the use of G4 facsimile machines utilizing ISDN's has become more widespread. By connecting an ISDN to an ordinary pay-station telephone network (PSTN), the transmission and reception of image data between a G4 facsimile machine connected to the ISDN line and a G3 facsimile machine connected to the PSTN can be carried out.
Owing to the development of LAN's in computer networks, not only work stations but also personal computers may be connected to the network, and there is much transmission and reception of data among personal computers connected to LAN's. Owing to these circumstances, there is growing demand for an arrangement in which a WAN and a LAN may be connected together so that the transmission and reception of data can be carried out between devices connected to the respective networks. As a result, a facsimile system has appeared in which a WAN and a LAN are connected together and the transmission and reception of image data are performed between facsimile machines and work stations.
This server system is composed of at least one facsimile server device for communication, and any number of client work stations connected to the server via the LAN so as to utilize the server function.
When image data is transmitted from the facsimile machine to the client terminal connected to the server, the image data is received by the server, where it is stored temporarily. The server has a reception-notification function in which notification of the reception of data is sent to the work station on the client-terminal side which is the destination of the transmission.
With regard to this reception-notification function, designation of the client terminal connected to the server device is performed using a sub-address when the transmission is made form the facsimile machine to the server system. In order to specify the client which is the destination of the notification of reception, the server device users a conversion table which converts the sub-address present in the server device to the address of the client terminal.
When this facsimile server system is being utilized, there are occasions where it is desired to revise the address conversion table in the server device, as when one's own client terminal has been changed, or when it is desired to temporarily send a facsimile document to another terminal, or when it is desired to register a client terminal anew.
At such times, the conventional reception notification method is such that a revision in the contents of the table present in the server cannot be performed by the operator from the side of the client terminal. Instead, the operation is performed at the server. In order to make the revision, therefore, one must go to the location of the server. In addition, in a case where the r;erver device is operated by a general user, there is the danger that the system will be adversely affected by erroneous operation. When operation of the server device is performed only by the server manager, the manager must be relied upon for the purpose of revising the table. This means that the table cannot be revised when the manager is not present.